


am i too close? (cause you fold into me like a heart with a beat)

by lovdays



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovdays/pseuds/lovdays
Summary: “Hey,” Harley says, “You trust me?” Ivy looks quizzical at that but nods.Quickly stripping out of her hoodie and shivers as her stomach is exposed to the cold air of the Gotham night. If she had known shit was about to go down, she would have put a shirt on underneath. Ivy’s eyes are dark but Harley chooses to brush it off as just being the nighttime. She doesn’t have time to consider anything else.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	am i too close? (cause you fold into me like a heart with a beat)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little blurb i wrote. i didn't really proofread this so sorry! i'm just trying to work on my writing skills. u can follow me on tumblr for more content, though! lovdays.tumblr.com

The thing is Harley really, honestly, one hundred and two percent was not looking for trouble. She had even dressed down for the occasion, sporting a red hoodie and black jeans, and covered up her gaunt pale face with some cream-colored makeup. So, yeah, she hadn’t planned to beat a man into a bloody pulp and get the cops to come after her. She was just going to grab some takeout and run straight home. Of course, that went out the window when a man grabbed her ass and said some lameass line about taking her home.

Now, Harley cackles at the police cruiser behind her, blue and red lights painting the buildings the same color. Not part of the plan, sure, but damn if she wasn’t going to have fun with the pigs now. She laughs as she vaults over cars, people, and the occasional trashcan.

As she runs, she glances back and see the police cruiser is stuck in late night traffic. Harley giggles and that and begins slowing from her breakneck speed. As the lights begin to fade, Harley pulls her hood up and begins to blend into the crowd. 

It starts to rain and that’s when Harley starts to feel a little sorry for herself. While the kickin’ ass was fun, it meant she was even hungrier and was now down one order of takeout. Harley sighs then and starts sulking home. After a few moments of snaking through the crowd, she hears the telltale crackle of a police walkie.

“We’ve got a suspect, red hoodie and black pants. 5’6”, white woman. Just beat a man senseless.”

Harley tenses and slowly turns her head where a young-looking cop is surveying the crowd. Their eyes lock and she waves, with a sickeningly sweet smile, before turning and running. The kid screams at her to stop and she has to stifle a giggle at the fact pigs really thought that work. She dodges and weaves her way through the streets, with the kid hot on her heels. He’s fast, she’ll give him that and her side starts to ache from the constant running. Breathing out heavily, she ducks into an alley and barrels straight into somebody.

“Dude, what the fuck wat––” the voice starts, before it colors with surprise. “Harley?”

“Ives?” Harley starts, blinking up in surprise. It’s then she hears another crackle of a police walkie. Harley stares up at Ivy as she turns her head towards the noise.

Harley reaches up, fingers gentle on Ivy’s jaw. Ivy goes still and swallows hard. “Hey,” Harley says, “You trust me?” Ivy looks quizzical at that but nods. 

Quickly stripping out of her hoodie and shivers as her stomach is exposed to the cold air of the Gotham night. If she had known shit was about to go down, she would have put a shirt on underneath. Ivy’s eyes are dark but Harley chooses to brush it off as just being the nighttime. She doesn’t have time to consider anything else. 

Harley jumps up, legs wrapping around the other woman’s waist, and Ivy settles her hands underneath her thighs. “Mind clueing me in as to what your plan is, Harls?” Ivy says, breath coming out in little puffs. 

Harley smiles, small and a little more than shy. “This,” she breathes out and kisses Ivy, soft and sweet. 

Once she’s sure that Ivy isn’t going to throw her into the alleyway puddles, she starts kissing Ivy harder then. Ivy stills under Harley’s attention before returning with as much force. Ivy’s tongue slips in Harley’s mouth and she, honest to god, whimpers at that. The other woman tightens her grip on Harley’s thighs before turning and pushing her into the wall. Pulling back, Ivy starts pressing kisses to Harley’s neck and Harley really hopes the other woman leaves some marks on her. 

“Hey,” a new voice says, “Oh, uh, sorry ladies. Just thought I saw, uh…”

Ivy removes her lips from Harley’s neck. “You mind?” she says. “This really isn’t any of your fucking business.”

Hearing small splashes, which hopefully signal the cop is off her tail, Harley’s eyes flutter open to see Ivy’s beautiful green ones staring right back at her. They’re dark and there’s a mixture of emotions there, a little bit of lust and a lot of nerves there. Ivy sets her down and wraps her arms around herself. It’s so not like Ivy that Harley’s heart sinks.

“So, uh,” Harley starts, “Come here often?” 

Ivy lets out a small laugh, though it sounds more like a scoff. “Guess you’ll be going then?” she asks. 

Harley approaches her then and looks up. “Well,” she starts, “I need some dinner.” 

Ivy smirks and starts walking away, bumping her shoulder into Harley’s. “C’mon then, Harls.”

The two walk out of the alleyway and Harley slips her arm into Ivy’s. The rain is a light drizzle now and Harley shivers as it falls onto her warmed skin. 

“Hey, uh, Harley?” Ivy says. “You wanna get your hoodie?”

“Oh shit, right.”


End file.
